Cursed Gargolith
225px |strength = 7 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Monster Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = End of turn: All Gargantuars hide in Gravestones. |flavor text = The lost temples of Hollow Earth were mysterious and inviting. Until they started moving.}} Cursed Gargolith is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 7 /5 . It has the Gravestone trait, and its ability hides each Gargantuar on the field, including it, in a gravestone at the end of every turn. This ability persists until all Cursed Gargoliths are removed from the field. Origins It is based on a Gargantuar, and a golem, an animated anthropomorphic being that is magically created entirely from inanimate matter, which is traditionally clay or mud. However, Cursed Gargolith being a Gargantuar made of stone may be a reference to the fictional golems seen nowadays, which are typically gigantic and made of stone. Its name is a combination of "cursed," and "Gargolith," which is a portmanteau of "Gargantuar," the type of zombie it is, and "monolith," referring to its appearance. Its description may be a reference to how ancient temples in fiction are usually guarded by golems. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: End of turn:' All Gargantuars hide in Gravestones. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description The lost temples of Hollow Earth were mysterious and inviting. Until they started to move. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Audio Strategy With Cursed Gargolith is extremely powerful when used in a deck containing many Gargantuars, as it will hide each of them in a Gravestone at the end of each turn. This will restore them to full health as well as protecting them from most plant tricks. However, this will also shut down all stat-boosting options, as the Gargantuars' stats get reset as well. If you are planning on playing this card, spread out your Gargantuars to make them less susceptible to Blockbuster. You also want to be warned that this card's ability is slightly different than Mixed-Up Gravedigger as it does not mix up their placements, which ensures your opponent knows where each Gargantuars are hiding. The best part of this zombie is the fact it and any hidden Gargantuars can only be destroyed with anti-Gravestone cards, meaning cards like , , and are useless, making it useful against heroes who have no way of dealing with gravestones at all, namely Solar Flare, Chompzilla, and Captain Combustible. Each hero can use this card effectively: * can use this with Zombot 1000, almost completely shutting down the opponent as any plant they play will just be destroyed at the start of each Zombie Tricks phase. *Impfinity can use this as a preparation or follow-up to Gargantuars' Feast to protect the made Gargantuars. He can also use this with Unlife of the Party, as every time a Gargantuar is revealed, it counts as playing a zombie and triggering his ability. *Neptuna can use it with Gargologist to play it earlier. However, do not use this with Defensive End, as he will hide in a gravestone during the Plant phase, making his cost-increasing ability useless. * and Huge-Gigantacus can pair it with Wizard Gargantuar to guarantee the plant hero would not block his powerful attack, or bonus attack cards like Lurch for Lunch to take advantage of its high strength. Against Because this card has a similar effect to Mixed-Up Gravedigger, strategies usable against him are also useful against Cursed Gargolith, namely anti-gravestone cards such as , Cool Bean, and Blockbuster. Grave Mistake can also be used since its brain cost is quite really high, but keep in mind that it can be played again the next turn. However, one key difference between Mixed-Up Gravedigger and Cursed Gargolith is that the gravestones' positions are not shuffled, so make sure to memorize which Gargantuar is contained in which gravestone to determine which one to play your anti-gravestone cards on. Another difference is that Cursed Gargolith itself will be in a gravestone, so playing a Grave Buster on it before its ability can activate can save the plant hero a lot of trouble. Another tactic is to deliberately allow its ability to activate to make your opponents' Gargantuars vulnerable to anti-gravestone cards. Its high cost makes it easy to predict: if your opponent plays a single gravestone with many Gargantuars on the field and ends their Zombies Play phase, it is likely that they have played a Cursed Gargolith, though Neptuna might be using Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 instead. Should you have no anti-gravestone cards, focus on destroying Cursed Gargolith with plant fighters. Do not play stat-degrading cards like Scorched Earth or Weed Whack (unless the stat decrease would allow a plant to destroy it), as it will hide in its gravestone and have its stat reset. Playing a weak flower in its lane with a Briar Rose on the field will immediately destroy it should it attack the flower. However, your opponent can just play Locust Swarm on Briar Rose or the weak flower. If not, the only option is to use plants with 5 strength or more, as chipping away won’t work. Gallery Stone_Gargantuar.png|Cursed Gargolith's textures CursedGargUPL (1).PNG|Cursed Gargolith's statistics CursedGargolithBadMoonRising.jpg|Cursed Gargolith's statistics after being Transformed by Bad Moon Rising CursedGargUPL (2).PNG|Cursed Gargolith's card that cannot be played CursedGargUPL (3).PNG|Cursed Gargolith activating its ability CursedGargUPL (4).PNG|Multiple Cursed Gargoliths, the first being hurt and the other attacking CursedGargUPL (5).PNG|Cursed Gargolith with the Deadly trait CursedGargUPL (6).PNG|Cursed Gargolith in the collection Statless Cursed Gargolith Card.png|An unplayable Cursed Gargolith's card without any stats (glitch) 06A55119-253E-40B4-86FB-8DDE70BC60D0.png|Cursed Gargolith’s statistics after being Conjured by Triplication ME SMASH.png|HD Cursed Gargolith Trivia *During its idle animation, one can see the Imp tablet on its back hop around as Cursed Gargolith reaches for it angrily. *It is the second card in the game that is a reference to the Monolith from "2001: A Space Odyssey." The first is Pecanolith. *During development, it was originally called Stone Gargantuar. **Its second iteration was a 0 , 7 /5 Gargantuar zombie with no ability. *It has the highest strength out of all Sneaky zombies, the second being . *This, In-Crypted, Graveyard, and Mixed-Up Gravedigger are the only cards that can hide zombies that don't have the Gravestone trait in gravestones. *It is one of the four Gargantuars that are in the monster tribe. The others are Gas Giant, Frankentuar and . **Coincidentally, all of them excluding Frankentuar cost 6 and are super-rare. *He is the second card in the Sneaky class, the first being Cryo-Yeti. See also *Mixed-Up Gravedigger Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Monster cards Category:Sneaky cards Category:Gravestone cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies